ADRD-Focused Administrative Supplement to NIA Grant R01AG055481 PROJECT SUMMARY This is an application for an administrative supplement to NIA Grant R01AG055481 ? ?Educational Attainment, Geography, and U.S. Adult Mortality Risk? (PI: Jennifer Karas Montez) in response to PA-18-591 and, specifically, NOT-AG-18-008: Administrative supplements to expand existing NIH awards to include a focus on Alzheimer's Disease (AD) and its related dementias (ADRD). The primary objective of NIA Grant R01AG055481 is to determine how and why the education-mortality association varies across U.S. states and over time. The proposed supplement will complement the objective of the parent grant, but expand it to focus on ADRD in addition to mortality. Using longitudinal and geographically linked data from the nationally representative HRS, the proposed project will determine the degree of geographic variation in the association between education and prevalence of dementia and cognitive impairment with no dementia (CIND), how these associations change over a twelve-year period from 2000 to 2012, and whether state-level education policy explains regional variation in dementia and CIND prevalence and trends.